


Ignore

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://merindab.tumblr.com/">merindab</a>: John and Sherlock and this time it's John that has the brilliant /terrible/ idea....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



> [Third](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92078539188/themadkatter13-fanfiction-old-i-filled-this) [100 Followers](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91752926328/themadkatter13-fanfiction-old) prompt.

"You’ve really outdone yourself, John." John Watson clenched his jaw and firmly ignored his husband. "Your best plan yet." John narrowed his eyes and ignored his husband harder. "I’m happy that I may always be able to trust in your extensive medical knowledge." If John ignored his husband any harder, the man might disappear entirely. "Entirely unexpected that the combination of honey, chocolate, come, and saliva would act as an adhesive." John’s cock decided to not ignore his husband after all.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92078547563/ignore)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
